


Pooles of Dread in Joon

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: The Sonny Joon Chronicles [1]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games), National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley Poole goes on vacation to Dread Isle and meets his biggest fan. What happens when these two talk about some of their favorite subjects? Set in early 2008, between National Treasure 2 and Ransom of the Seven Ships. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> See also http://nd-herinteractiveheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/47582643763/submitted-by-the-blog-creator-inspired-by-this

After a long, crazy treasure hunt, led by my friend, Ben Gates, I needed a vacation.  
That’s why I went to this remote island in the Bahamas called Dread Isle. It had this eco-tourism place that sounded interesting.  
Should be a relaxing break from treasure hunting, people getting kidnapped, and crazy people, right? I thought so, too.  
One of the first things I did was go to this really nice beach with pink sand. What I found there totally threw off the whole R & R plan I came up with.


	2. Sangre Beach

The day I got to Dread Isle, a boat-plane thing dropped me off at a dock on the island. From the sky, I saw the pink beach, so I wanted to make that my first destination. I just needed to find a map of the island first.  
I walked up to the dock, past the sailboat, up the little beach, and into the main building. I checked in, then was shown my room.  
I decided I’d unpack my bags later. I had a beach to check out.  
I found the map on my nightstand, so I went out to one of the golf carts on the driveway and drove to the beach.  
I about missed the parking lot, but luckily there was a sign: Sangre Beach.  
I walked out to the beach. Not two seconds after that, I was bombarded by this stereotypical-looking nerdy Asian kid.  
“Hey! You’re Riley Poole, aren’t you? I’m Sonny Joon, your biggest fan!”  
Did I mention he acted like he had too much sugar in his system?


End file.
